My child, How do you think you came to be?
by HieiLover2004
Summary: Sequel to 'Hate me now, Love me later' by alichan15. Kurama is pregnant with Hiei's child and there are some problems. Can their love survive? Maybe if they believe? KuramaxHiei Mpreg
1. Problems and the Questions

Ok, here's what's going on. Ali-chan15 said that I could go ahead and write the squeal so to be fair I'm keeping chapter one the same. But beyond that it will be me writing. Hope you'll like it.

My child, how do you think you came to be?

Chapter 1: The problems and the questions

You know, when I found out that Kurama was going to be bearing us a child, I thought that it'd be so much more fun to have him around the house constantly. There is something seriously wrong with it though. It seems to be that Kurama makes it my responsibility to go out and get the food for his ridiculous cravings. I mean what the hell is a turkey sandwich? He told me to go to the deli across the street and tell the guy at the counter for a turkey sandwich with light mustard and lots of onion and lettuce. I couldn't remember all that so he just gave me the instructions written on a little sheet of white paper. The guy asked me if Kurama wanted it on his tab, I wasn't sure what that was, so I just told him, "Sure."

The guy said that Kurama didn't need to pay the tab off for the account at the place for another couple of months. I got the sandwich and left the deli with a smile on my face. A little smirk was all that it was. I thought I'd finally done something right. Turns out that I was wrong. I got home with the sandwich and Kurama rushed out to see me.

"Hiei did you bring back the– " he cut himself off when he saw the sandwich in my hands. "Put it on my tab?" He asked as I handed him the sandwich. I didn't really answer, but with a nod. "Well, I guess that's ok. I was going to give you some money, but I forgot after I sent you out." He kissed me on the head and then left me standing there by the door. I walked into the room that Kurama was sitting at and I sat down next to him.

"Kurama." I was going to need to be more blunt and harsh with him because he didn't seem to be paying attention to me as much lately.

"Hmm?" He answered looking at me with his mouth full of turkey and bread.

"Are you even happy that I'm home anymore? Do you just keep me around to do the things that you want from me?" I asked looking at him earnestly and with a serious look on my face.

Kurama started coughing at that particular moment. "You think that I'm using you! What? You think that I don't want you around and that I only want you to do my bidding? If I didn't want you around, I wouldn't have bothered tethering myself to you and making sure that no one else would have you. You think so little of me that you believe that all I'm keeping you around for is to work and what my parents would call: earning your keep! Hiei, I love you and I can't believe that you would think of me so badly! Do you want this child, or do you want to take back what you said a month ago and say that you don't want the child anymore?" Kurama was making me nervous and for some odd reason...extemely angry.

"You think that I wanted to be with you in the first place? It took forever of trusting you and knowing more about you before any kind of feelings developed. I didn't know that you thought that I wouldn't want a child. Even in the past, I wanted someone to just accept me as you have and that they would be happy to be my mate and bear a child for me. You seem like _you_ don't want the child, Kurama! Do you want to keep the child or do you want to neglect it as you have been me for the last 2 weeks. I'm not even here to you am I? I'm just a convince for you and when I happen to be around when you don't need me, you just walk all over me and use me when you just need me to be. I don't know half the time if you even care about that I'm your mate for this lifetime and that you're bearing a child." I paused and Kurama had this look of shock on his face. "I can't help but think certain things about this you know..."

I heard Kurama's voice responding, and the main problem was that it was shaking. "You think that I don't love you? Is that what you're saying? You think that I've been lying to you this whole time?"

My eyes had filled with tears again. I didn't honestly know what I should think in this kind of situation. The only thing that I could reply with was, "Should I?"

I looked up at Kurama who had this look of anger inside hie eyes. "Get out for now. I can't see you right now, and I don't know if I could for the next few days. Go and see Yukina for the next days."

"Kurama, I'm sorry, but– " I started but Kurama held up his head to cut me off.

"We'll go without each other for the next 3 days and then we'll see."

"You don't want to be with me anymore?"

"I didn't say that. I just know that there are some major problems in both our lives and we need to see what they are. While we are separated. IF we were trying to sort them out together, we'd get more problems arise and we don't need that right now. Go and come back in 3 days with answers to these questions. Think about the answers carefully and please consider the future.

1) Do you want to keep the child?

2) Can you put up with me for the next 4 months being demanding and moody?

3) Do you want to keep on loving me and for us to stay together as a couple?

I looked at Kurama, and nodded my head slowly. We'd need to both consider these things and then decide on something. I know that this would need major thinking and that I'd make the right decision on my own, then compromise with Kurama. It was the only way.


	2. Depression

Ok, here is the next chapter and remember that I, HieiLover2004, is writing this. Hope you like it.

I'm taking my drug and alcohol test so I have some time to waste and I decided to write this.

Chapter 2: Depression

I raced off to Genkai's temple. I had to talk to my sister and think about what Kurama said. I didn't mean to upset him at all. 'Think about the answers carefully.' Is all I could think about.

When I arrived at Genkai's Yukina was already out there. "Hiei, what brings you here?" She asked in her soft voice, "And where is Kurama?" I winced at the name, "He's at his house."

Of course Yukina is a smart girl so she looked at me sadly, "What happened Hiei?" I motioned her to sit. "Kurama just wants some time alone right now." I said in a defeated voice.

Before Yukina could say anything I continued, "I said somethings that I didn't want to. Now, he just wants me to stay else were until I come interns with him being pregnant. Also if I still want a relationship with him. I love him so much but I hurt him deeply."

-With Kurama-

Kurama was still sitting on the couch and had lost his apatite to eat. The more he thought about it the more he realized that he was not paying Hiei a lot of attention. Hiei is his mate and deserves to be treated like one. The last memory Kurama has were he and Hiei are being mates is right before he got pregnant.

After that Kurama only remembers telling Hiei to go get him stuff. Slowly he got off the couch and went to his bedroom and laid down on the bed. Turning over he knew that this will not be his only night sleeping alone without his fire demon.

Morning came to slow for Kurama. He climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen. Looking around he noticed that the kitchen was not cleaned and was fresh with Hiei's sent. Grabbing the phone he decided to call for take out.

After he had eaten, well it was only a little but at least it was something, he sat on the couch and started to think about Hiei and where he was and doing.

-With Hiei-

I was now up in a tree. I was hoping I could stay with my sister more but Kuwabara had shown up and I took off. I really don't see what she sees in him but she is happy. I just wish me and my fox could go back to being happy like that. I looked up at the sky wondering what Kurama was doing.

I was able to answer all of the questions Kurama had asked me.

Do you want to keep the child? My answer: Of course I've always wanted a child.

Can you put up with me for the next four months being demanding and moody? My answer: Of course I can I love him.

Do you want to keep on loving me and for us to stay together as a couple? My answer: Just being separated now makes me wanna die. I love him and would love for us to stay together.

'My fox I'm sorry for what I said I never meant to hurt you like I did.' Hiei thought. I know Kurama doesn't want to see me until at least another day or so but I really have to talk to him.

Ok, Hoped everyone liked it and I'll try to update soon. Oh and remember R-E-V-I-E-W!


	3. Please Don't Send Me Away

Ok, I get it you all want the next chapter. I don't like anything I write so I rely on all the reviews from readers and it seems like you all love it. So because I have no school today I going to write the next chapter.

Chapter 3:

Please Don't Send Me Away

Kurama was curled up on the couch with all the lights off. He didn't expect to be woken up. Yes, he had fallen asleep on the couch. He could hear someone walking around in the house. Jumping up he looked around. He didn't see anyone but he could hear them. Walking cautiously to the kitchen ready to pull out his rosewhip. When he turned the corner he froze.

Sitting in the kitchen table chair was Hiei. He had his head down, he seemed to be looking down at his hands. Kurama stood frozen in the doorway staring at Hiei not believing it. Why was Hiei here? Didn't he say not to come back in tree or so days. Hiding his surprise Kurama took a deep breath, "What are you doing here?"

Hiei glanced at Kurama but didn't say a word. Kurama narrowed his eyes, "I asked what you were doing here?" "I thought about what you said and I have my answers." Hiei said. Kurama was even more surprised. He barely remembers what he asked him. When Hiei began to speak again Kurama was pulled out of his thoughts.

"My answers are yes Kurama I really want this child. I've always wanted to have a child I never thought I could ever. I can also handle you being moody and demanding. You just have to promise to spend time with me as well. I also love you very much. I don't know how often I tell you that but I do love you. I also want us to stay a couple. I would die if it wasn't for you. I would die if it wasn't for you. I would die if I lost you." Hiei said his head still facing downward.

Now it was Kurama's turn to say something but at the moment he was speechless. He has never heard Hiei talk like that. It brought tears to his eyes and he started crying. Hiei was alarmed and rushed to his side. "Kurama? What's wrong?" Hiei asked. Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck and cried.

When he was able to talk again he looked up at Hiei, "I never knew you felt like that. I was neglecting you. I'm so sorry. I love you so much too Hiei. I really don't what to say really. I'm sorry I sent you away too." Hiei wrapped his arms around his foxes waist and buried his head in Kurama's neck.

Kurama pulled away slightly and smiled a true smile. Hiei blushed a little, "Ummm... Are you hungry?" Kurama laughed a little, "Yes actually I'm starved." Hiei got up than helped Kurama up. "Good because I'm hungry." Hiei said.

There was little conversation as they ate. Kurama kept looking at Hiei as if making sure he was really there. Once when Kurama looked at Hiei, Hiei grinned and winked. After that Kurama kept his head down as he ate.

Later on when Kurama was about to head to bed he stopped. Looking back at Hiei his eyes couldn't help but stare. Hiei was crunched into a corner of the couch. His eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping. "Are you coming to bed?" Kurama asked. Hiei slowly opened his eyes, "I wasn't sure if you wanted me to sleep with you tonight."

Kurama sighed and held out his hand, "Well, I hope you come because it's hard to sleep without you with me." Hiei smiled and got up. Taking Kurama's hand they walked into the bedroom. Kurama stripped down into his boxers and put on an over sized shirt. Hiei stood at the door watching him.

When Kurama slid into bed he looked at Hiei, "Don't tell me you changed your mind." Hiei looked at Kurama and slowly stripped down. Reaching his boxers Hiei made his way to the bed never breaking eye contact.

Once Hiei was in bed Kurama cuddled up next to him. Hiei laid on his back facing the ceiling, "Are you going to send me away?"

Ok, that's it for now. I'll try to update sooner. My brother ended up going into the hospital but he's out and ok. Sorry about the wait. And don't forget to review!!


	4. The Result

Hi Here's another chapter. Yes, it is late and I am bored. I wont lie...I kinda forgot about updating. But since I remembered I am updating.

Chapter 4:

The Result

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hiei laied there waiting for an answer. Kurama looked at him, "What?" Hiei took a deep breath, "You're not sending me away like I thought you were going to. I came back before you wanted me too that's why I suck in." Kurama laied a hand on Hiei's chest, "I wont send you away. I know the result of that. I get depressed and don't know what to do."

Hiei turned so he was facing Kurama. Reaching out he put a hand on Kurama's cheek and leaned forward. Closing their eyes they shared a brief kiss. After a moment Hiei pulled back slightly and opened his eyes. Kurama slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Hiei. "Let's get some sleep and we'll talk more in the morning Fox. You look worn out." Hiei said.

Kurama laied his head down on Hiei's shoulder and rested his hand on Hiei's chest. With a final glance at Hiei, Kurama fell into a dreamless sleep.

-----

The next morning when Kurama woke up he felt warm and cozy. The best sleep he thought he ever had. He could feel Hiei's arms around him and his genital breath against his neck. Opening his eyes he noticed Hiei was still sleeping. When he slept he looked like a child. By demon standards Hiei was still young. Looking at him now thinking how in a few months he will be a father.

Hiei shifted and slowly opened is eyes. When his eyes focused he noticed that Kurama was staring at him. "Good Morning." Kurama said and kissed Hiei's forehead. Smiling slightly Hiei nuzzled his head into Kurama's chest, "Good Morning Fox." Kurama couldn't keep his eyes off Hiei afraid that Hiei would disappear.

Climbing out of bed Hiei started dressing. When he was finished he looked at Kurama, "Are you gonna stay in bed all day?" Kurama shifted but showed no sign of getting up. Hiei shook his head with a grin, "Guess that means I have to make breakfast." Before he could make it out of the room he felt arms around his waist.

"Koi don't leave without me." Kurama whispered into his fire demons back. "Than come help me make breakfast." Hiei said leaning against Kurama. A few kisses later they were in the kitchen with Kurama cooking. Hiei watched as Kurama made them breakfast. When they sat down to eat Hiei watched Kurama.

Kurama didn't eat much the night before so Hiei coaxed Kurama to eat. At first Kurama said he wasn't hungry but Hiei had other ideas. Sitting in Kurama's lap Hiei brought some food up to Kurama's lips, "Come on eat some more. For me." Kurama was about to protest but stopped and sighed, "Only for you."

Hiei knew that it wouldn't be good for the baby if he didn't get Kurama to eat. When Kurama ate enough to satisfy Hiei they went to the living room. Sitting on the couch Kurama cuddled up next to Hiei. "Thank you Hiei for coming back. When I sent you away I thought I had lost you. That's I suppose another reason why I was surprised to find you in the kitchen."

Hiei smiled and pulled Kurama closer to him, "I wouldn't just leave you. I know I hurt you with what I said and I'm sorry about that. I never wanted to hurt you but I felt so hurt that it just came out." Kurama was glad that Hiei couldn't see his face because Hiei would notice that he was..."Kurama are you crying?" It was true Kurama was crying.

He started shaking. Hiei only held him closer and whispered sweet words of love. It calmed Kurama enough to stop crying but he was still shaking slightly. Closing his eyes Hiei swept Kurama into a deep passionate filled kiss.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took three nights to finish cause for one I was running out of ideas and two I was and still am having family trouble. But I love you all too much and had to update. Please review and I'll try to have the next chapter out soon.


	5. Small Talk

Here's another chaper...enjoy -.-

The next couple of days seemed to go by quickly. Kurama and Hiei had spent that time talking and discussing there relationship. They would cuddle up on the couch and talk for hours. Today was now Saturday and Kurama wanted to do something special for Hiei. Hiei also had the same idea. After everything Kurama has done for him it was the least he could do.

Hiei made sure to wake up early before his fox. Of course when Hiei got up at five in the morning Kurama was still sleeping. Climbing out of bed he showered and dressed quickly. With a grin Hiei watched Kurama sleep. He looked so peaceful and so...so beautiful. Going to the side of the bed he leaned down and kissed Kurama's cheek.

Kurama mumbled something and snuggled deeper into the covers. Hiei's grin turned into a wide smile. Knowing that he had a lot to do before Kurama woke up he headed outside. There he caught two rabbit and cooked them up. It is Yoko's favorite dish. Cooking just the way Yoko liked it he set the table than went to get Kurama up.

By now it was almost six thirty and knew Kurama would be up soon anyways. Going into the bedroom he smiled. Kurama was still sleeping but his arm was stretched out looking for his fire demon. Hiei went over and sat on the side of the bed. When Kurama's hand hit Hiei's leg his arms wrapped around it. Hiei smiled wider and stroked Kurama's cheek calling gently, "Kurama, Koi wake up."

His fox just cuddled closer to his leg. "Koi I made you breakfast are you hungry?" Hiei asked. Kurama mumbled something along the lines of, 'Not now fighting demons.' Laughing slightly Hiei ran a claw down the foxes cheek than scratched behind his ear. Kurama let out a small moan than opened his eyes. "Morning Koi." Hiei whispered.

"Morning Hiei...what time is it?" Kurama asked. When Hiei looked at the clock so did Kurama. "Oh, I guess I should start..." "Breakfast? It's already done." Hiei finished. Once Kurama was up and dressed than went to eat. Kurama's eyes lit up when he saw the dish that Hiei made. Hiei had also made some rice to go with it. Sitting down they had a quiet dinner.

After dinner Kurama went to take the dishes to the kitchen but Hiei stopped him, "I'll do that fox. You go wait in the living room for me." Kurama smiled and did as told. When Hiei came into the living room Kurama was sitting on the edge of the couch stiff. Hiei sat next to him and gently brushed his hand across Kurama's arm. Kurama glanced at Hiei but did not move his head.

"My Fox what's wrong?" Hiei asked in a soft tone. "I want...I feel so useless. Your always taking care of me and...and I want to take care of you too." Kurama said still not moving. Hiei went to say something but closed his mouth. With a sigh Hiei leaned against his fox and Kurama wrapped his arm around Hiei. "You always take care of everything it seems like. I should not be your concern."

"You have our child and yourself to worry about. I can take of things for a while I don't mind." Hiei said. Kurama finally looked at Hiei and gave him a beautiful smile. Hiei blushed and mumbled something about how much hotter Kurama looked when he smiled. Kurama blushed and tucked his head into Hiei's neck. "I guess this means I get to baby you." The fire demon grinned. "Come on My Fox bath time."

All Kurama could do was gasp as Hiei picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. Once Kurama was settled in the tub Hiei removed his clothes and climbed in with him. Pulling the fox back so he was lying against his chest Hiei proceed to wash and relax his mate. His Fox just leaned his head against his shoulder and closed his eyes.


	6. Getting Back to Normal

I'm updating. Be happy! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

----

After their bath Hiei carried Kurama to their room and sat him on the bed. Hiei brushed Kurama's hair, drying it with his ki, before sliding him under the covers. Hiei turned off the light and climbed in next to Kurama. "Good night Hiei, I love you." Kurama whispered cuddling up next to Hiei. Hiei put an arm around Kurama and whispered, "Good night Fox love you too."

Hiei couldn't sleep. He kept thinking everything he went through just to be with Kurama. The fighting, misunderstandings, and...the pain. Closing his eyes he saw images of when Karasu kidnapped Kurama than when Kurama finally showed back up in Ningenkai. He remembered when they fought because of sex. Of all things.

Kurama couldn't sleep either. He heard Hiei let out a heavy sigh. Kurama glanced up at Hiei now knowing that he wasn't sleeping. Dropping his eyes Kurama whispered. "Hiei?" He felt Hiei tense for a moment than heard a soft, "You startled me Fox. What's wrong?" Hiei sifted so he faced Kurama and they were eye level. Kurama kept his eyes downward, "Well I've been kinda worried...about the baby."

Hiei tensed again but said nothing. "It seems, to me, that it is developing at a faster rate than we expected. And I've been in some pain lately." Kurama said. Kurama still wouldn't lift his eyes to look at Hiei. He was just too nervous. Hiei lifted Kurama's face so Kurama was looking Hiei in the eye, "Pain? What kind of Pain?" Only one thing got Hiei worried and that is when it involved Kurama.

"Just stomach cramps and dizziness. It started about two days ago and I didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry." Kurama said shifting his eyes away from Hiei's. "Than we will go see Genkai and Yukina tomorrow. Make sure everything is ok." Hiei said holding Kurama close to him. Kurama nodded and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Kurama woke up early and noticed Hiei was sleeping soundly next to him. Quietly Kurama slipped from the bed and headed to the kitchen. Without turning on the light he opened the fridge to see what there was for breakfast. Suddenly the kitchen light turned on and Hiei stood in the doorway. Kurama grinned a little and looked back into the fridge.

"How are you feeling?" Hiei asked walking into the kitchen. Kurama gave him a beautiful smile, "Much better,I really needed that bath with you last night." Hiei nodded agreeing. Silence fell over the couple as Kurama made breakfast. Just when he was finishing up he clutched his stomach. Hiei was next to him in a lash. "Just a stomach cramp." Kurama moaned. Immediately Hiei went to call Genkai. Yukina answered, "Moshi Moshi." "Yukina? Is that you?" Hiei questioned. Yukina started to get worried when she heard Hiei.

"Hiei, what's the matter? Is everything alright?" she asked. "I was wondering if I could bring Kurama up there later. Maybe around lunch time. He's been in a lot of pain lately and I'm worried." Hiei said. After making arrangements to see Yukina Hiei got off the phone to check on his mate once more.

-------

Well I hope you liked this chapter! I kno it is short but this is were I had to leave it off for the next chapter to work out alright? Good..don't forget to review please!


	7. Seeing Genkai

Aha another chapter! HAHA I couldn't sleep, (yes it is 6 in the morning and no I didn't sleep last night) but I knew what was going to happen in this chapter so I ma writing it. Please enjoy and maybe I'll post another one tonight. Cause let's face it after this I'm going to bed and wont be up till this afternoon. So, I'll shut up and get on with the chapter so you wont have to here about my boring life!

. (-.-)

Oh yes the chapter ENJOY!!!!!

------------------

It was just about noon when Kurama and Hiei showed up at Genkai's. Yukina was out front waiting for them. Upon seeing them she smiled and waved. "Thanks for seeing us on such short notice." Hiei said to his sister. "I'm always happy to see you two. Please come in." She said leading them inside. She brought them into the room where the check up was to be held. A large shirt was already sitting out for Kurama to put on.

Not wanting to leave his mate alone Hiei stayed while he changed. When Yukina came back into the room Kurama was laying on the futon that was layed out. Genkai came in shortly after, "Now what's wrong?"

Before Kurama could answer Hiei spoke up, "He's been in pain and we want you to check on the development of the child. Kurama said it may be faster than expected." Genkai nodded understanding. "Well fast development would explain the pain, if that is the cause. I can understand why you want to check. Alright, Kurama you need to relax." Genkai said.

Kurama nodded and tried to relax. Hiei sat next to Kurama and ran his fingers through his hair, which helped him relax. Yukina and Genkai put their hands on his stomach and focused their energy. After a moment they both pulled back; Yukina smiled, "Well, your child has amazing spirit energy and youki."

"The child is developing faster than normal but that's ok. The pain should go away soon but if it doesn't go away by next month come back." Genkai made sure they were understanding before continuing. "Come back also if it gets worse but it shouldn't."

Hiei nodded his thanks and Kurama smiled, "Thank you, I feel better than I did before." "While you finish up I'll go make some tea." Yukina said and hurried from the room. Genkai grinned a little and Kurama blushed. Hiei looked between his mate and Genkai confused. "We could do this later if you want." Genkai said to Kurama. He shook his head, "No, it's alright."

Genkai nodded, closing his eyes Kurama blushed as he spread his legs. Genkai leaned over to check the passage. Sitting back up she smiled, "It looks alright. You may be in some disconfortlater on but that's normal." Kurama let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Standing Genkai left the room so Hiei and Kurama could talk.

"Are you sure your alright Fox?" Hiei asked. "Yes, I'll ask Genkai if she maybe could give me pain killers." Kurama said. Hiei nodded and helped Kurama change back into his normal clothes before going to as Genkai. While Kurama went to talk to Genkai, Hiei went to help Yukina with the tea.

"Is he alright?" She asked as Hiei entered the kitchen. He nodded, "Yea, he went to ask Genkai for pain killers. We're hoping it will get rid of the stomach pain. He also gets dizzy but that only usually happens whenhe wakes up." Yukina smiled, "That's to be expected. Don't let him do to much or the dizziness will increase and he wont beable to even lift his head."

Hiei nodded and helped her bring the tea out into the main room. Kurama and Genkai were just coming in as well. Kurama smiled brightly as he sat down, "Thank you for the tea Yukina." As they drank tea Hiei glanced over at Kurama. He looked tired and worn but was able to sit there and smile and chat away like it was nothing.

Reaching for Kurama Hiei drew him back so he was leaning against his chest. Hiei wrapped his arms aroundKurama's waist. Kurama relaxed against Hiei's chest. Closing his eyes Kurama enjoyed the warmth.

-----------------------

Phew...another full chapter! Please review it encourges me to write more sooner! And no I'm not tring to bribe you it is the truth. Ja!


	8. Thinking of Vacation

When they arrived back home Kurama went to lay down. Hiei watched his mate go into their bedroom closing the door behind him. Kurama had showed Hiei how to use the appliances around the house. With a little trouble he also showed Hiei how to use the stove, microwave, even the coffee maker. Wanting to do something special for Kurama he made him lunch.

Hiei walked into their bedroom about a half an hour later and saw that Kurama was laying on the bed but not sleeping. "Fox? Do you want to come eat?" Hiei asked. He wasn't sure what kind of mood his fox was in. Kurama turned over and looked at Hiei with sleepy eyes, "Sure Hiei that sounds nice." Hiei smiled at his fox, "Stay here I'll bring you your lunch."

Hiei knew Kurama must be tired, ready to fall asleep any second. Loading the food onto a tray he carried it back to the bedroom. Upon walking in he noticed that Kurama had propped himself up with lots of pillows. Hiei set the tray on his lap and smiled before going to get his tray. Kurama waited patiently for Hiei to get back so they could eat together.

Lunch was quiet, just simply enjoying each others company. Kurama looked shyly over to Hiei when he was done eating. Hiei knew Kurama was looking over at him and ginned. Kurama scooted closer to Hiei and laied his head onto his shoulder. Quickly finishing his lunch Hiei set the trays to the side to cuddle with Kurama. "Are you alright Kurama?" Hiei asked drawing Kurama closer to him.

"I'm juuuuuuuuuust tired." Kurama said letting out a yawn. Grabbing the blanket Hiei pulled it over them, "Than get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up." Kurama smile and cuddled closer to Hiei before falling asleep. Hiei was almost asleep when Kurama started moaning in his sleep. Slowing feed his ki to Kurama he calmed and fell into a peaceful sleep once again.

Hiei, true to his word, stayed with Kurama. After a few hours Kurama started to wake up. He smiled when he opened his eyes. Hiei had fallen asleep, his mouth slightly opened and he was snoring softly. He still held onto Kurama and had gotten closer to him. Kurama is still amazed that Hiei is _his_. He has Hiei all to himself and no one else.

Watching Hiei sleep made him also realize how lucky he. No one and I mean _no one_ has ever gotten this close to Hiei. His smile got wider when he realize Hiei was waking up. "Hello sleepyhead sleep well?" Kurama asked. Hiei's eyes focused on Kurama, "ummmhmmm." With an ear-to-ear smile Kurama picked up Hiei, who cuddled into his chest, and carried him to the living room.

Hiei didn't question Kurama when he sat him down on the couch and walked away. Hiei was still half asleep when he felt Kurama lift him up and placed him in his lap. "Fox? How much will change when the baby comes?" Hiei asked rubbing a hand over Kurama's stomach. Hiei watched as his mate shifted slightly, "I don't know how to answer that Hiei. I just hope things don't change too much. I like the way things are."

"You do? I like how we are spending time together but I think maybe we should take a vacation. Just go somewhere and relax. How does that sound Fox?" Hiei asked. Barely given anytime to see the look of happiness on Kurama's face Hiei lips were caught. When Kurama pulled back he purred, "That sounds so romantic Hiei. Where do we go though?" Kurama asked.

Hiei grinned, "Where ever you want Kurama. This vacation is for you." Hiei said. Basking in Kurama's attention Hiei closed his eyes. Kurama was saying all these different places he wanted to go and how much he was going to give Hiei a vacation to remember. Hiei stopped him there, "Now Kurama this vacation is something we both will never forget."

Kurama blushed slightly than grinned when Hiei's words fully sunk in. "When do you plan on us leaving?" Kurama asked Hiei. "When ever you can find a time Kurama. I'm free all the time for you." Hiei said. And, of course, Hiei found himself receiving more kisses from Kurama. "Oh, Hi-chan your so sweet. I think I like what I'm hearing." Kurama grinned.

"Anything you want my Fox is yours." Hiei said. "Koi, I think I might need a day or two to think about where I want to go. Is that ok?" Kurama asked. "Of course Kurama" Hiei said. They sat there on the couch in the silence and cuddled. After sitting in silence for some time Kurama spoke softly, "Could we stay in Ningenkai? I think know of a really nice place where it would just be the two of us."

"Where would that be?" Hiei asked curious as to why Kurama seemed to be speaking shyly. Giggling Kurama kissed Hiei's cheek, "You'll just have to wait and see Koi." Hiei slid off Kurama's lap, "Alright just as long as it someplace good." Hiei said.

Well, I know it is short but at least I updated. It was much longer but my computer decided to be stupid and closed out of it and I lost the like three pages and so I had very little to work with because I forgot what I had wrote. You know because it was so long! TT.TT


	9. Getting Ready

Kurama smiled as he walked home from the store the next evening. Hiei suggested to go on vacation and left it up to him to decide where they were going. He still didn't know where. 'Maybe vacation wasn't the best idea after all.' Kurama thought. He reached the house as Hiei had just opened the front door. "Hello Love. I was hoping maybe we could talk." Kurama said.

Hiei took some bags from Kurama and headed to the kitchen, "Of course Fox. What do you want to talk about?" "About that trip we're still think of." Kurama said going into the kitchen. Hiei, thinking that Kurama finally decided, followed behind his mate to the kitchen, "Ok, what about it?" Kurama put down the bags and turned to Hiei, "Where do you want to go?"

Hiei was thrown off be the question, "I said you could decide. Why the sudden change?" Kurama started emptying out the bags and started lunch as he thought about it. Hiei watched with interest. It looked like Kurama was thinking of a way to say what he wanted without hurting Hiei's feelings. "Fox! Just tell me, I wont be mad." Hiei said irritated.

"Well, I don't know if it's a good idea. What if something happens while were gone or the baby decides to come early or..." "Fox! Listen to yourself. Nothing could possibly happen while we're gone and your not due for about another two months or so. We can have Yusuke check on the house for us. Hell, he could stay here for all care. I just want us to go somewhere so we can relax. You've been stressing yourself out lately and Mukuro isn't expecting until after our child born." Hiei said his voice getting softer.

Kurama thought hard about it, Hiei did have a point and he would love the relaxing time with Hiei. "Alright but we're both deciding on a place to go together." Kurama said in defeat. Hiei smiled, "Good choice. We can talk about it over lunch." So all through lunch they talked about different places until Kurama said, "Hiei could we go to America?"

Hiei got really quiet after that and Kurama got nervous. Did he say something wrong? Was Hiei going to yell at him for saying something so ridiculous? "I suppose if that's where you want to go. I was hoping we could stay in Japan in case there was more demon trouble or Yukina needed us." Hiei was so calm and quiet Kurama had to stop eating and strain to hear him. "Than we'll stay here. The more I think about it I don't I should be on a plane this close to my due date." Kurama said reaching out and taking Hiei's hand.

Kurama face suddenly lit up and he squeezed Hiei's hand, "What if we went up to the mountains?" Hiei grinned from ear to ear, "I think that has been one of the best ideas so far. Let's do that. We'll take our time and should be back in a month. Than one month later we can hold our baby." Kurama jumped up and pulled Hiei into a big hug, "Oh Hiei-Koi I love you so much. Thank you for not giving up on me." Hiei couldn't help but smile back, "I love you too my crazy Fox."

The rest of the day they made arrangements to go to the mountains. They called Yusuke to ask if he could watch the house. He agreed and to call him when there going to leave and he would be right there. Hiei was happy to say the least. He was happy because Kurama was. Kurama was running all around getting ready so they could leave the next morning. "Fox take a break. Dinner is almost ready. And no you can't contiune after you've eaten. Your taking a break the rest of the night, I'll handle the rest." Hiei said leading Kurama to the kitchen.

They eat, Hiei finished packing as Kurama told him what to pack, and finally they settled down for sleep at about 3 in the morning. Kurama said that if they were ready to go by noon the next day they could reach the first rest stop by that night. Hiei spooned Kurama up next to him, kissed him good night and they fell asleep.

--------------------

There ya have it! The next chapter is all about there trip so keep your eye out for the next chapter. Hopefully I can have it sooner!


	10. Mountain Climbing

There was a knock on the front door. Kurama hurried to get it while Hiei finished packing. "Hello Yusuke Thank you for coming." Kurama said opening the door so Yusuke could get in. Yusuke smiled when he saw Kurama. He knew they were going to the mountains but he would pay big money to see Kurama do it in his condition. Kurama had a pretty big belly and always had his hand on it now.

"So, how long do you plan on being?" Yusuke asked looking at Kurama. Kurama shook his head, "We don't know how long it will take us that's why we asked you to watch the house for us." Hiei came out of the bedroom with a large heavy bag and set it next to the front door. "Man isn't that alot to bring?" Yusuke asked. "What's up with all the damn questions detective? Can't you shut up for five minutes so we can finish packing and leave?" Hiei asked annoyed.

Yusuke catching the point went to the kitchen, "Fine I'll just grab a drink and watch some TV." Hiei mummbled something about Yusuke being an idiot before heading back to the bedroom, Kurama following.　"You know Koi you could be a little nicer to Yusuke since he is watching the house for us." Kurama said.

"Bye Yusuke thanks again." Kurama said picking up a couple of bags. "No problem guys. I'm always happy to help. You love birds go have fun." Ysuke called from the couch. Hiei looked at Kurama, "Are you sure you got all that alright Fox?" Kurama smiled at Hiei, "Of course Hiei. Let's go we wont make it if we don't hury." With their last goodbyes they left.

As they started walking Hiei kept checking on Kurama to make sure that, with everything he was carring, would be ok. Kurama, of course, noticed how Hiei kept looking over at him and smiled. "Hiei I promise if I need a break I will tell you." Kurama said making Hiei look away quickly. "I'm only concerned for you Fox." Hiei said. Kurama smiled wider and walked closer to Hiei as they reached the edge of town.

They have been walking a few hours and were coming up to a forest. "Rght inside the forest is a small cave with a river we can stop there and rest." Kurama said. Hiei was glad that they were stopping, since it hit the middle of the day. Once they reached the forest Kurama pointed west, "It's just over there." Hiei nodded and followed sliently. Once at the cave Hiei put his stuff down than helped Kurama.

"Let go take a bath Hiei. Than we can come ack and fix something to eat." Kurama said smiling. Hiei agreed and they went to bathe. Once at the river, Hiei watched as Kurama stripped down and walked over to him to help with his clothes. Once Hiei was naked as well Kurama pulled him into a deep kiss than walked slowly into the water.

Hiei quickly followed his fox into the water. "Feel better Love?" Hiei asked pulling Kurama against him. Kurama moaned, "Yes actually I do. I think this is what we needed, a cold bath." Kurama turned his head licking and nuzzling Hiei's neck. "If we leave in about an hour than we can make to the mountain by night fall." Hiei said. Nodding Kurama closed his eyes and relaxed while Hiei rubbed a hand over his stomach.

They were back on the trail when a demon jumped out behind them and went for Kurama. Hiei's in-human reflexs kept Kurama from being hurt. Hiei grabbed the blue green clawed arm in his hand breaking it easily. The demon roard in pain and went back after Kurama with the other arm. One swing from Hiei's katana and the demons arm was gone.

"Kurama stay behind me." Hiei said to his mate. Kurama, who was trying to find a way to strike the demon, stepped behind Hiei. The demon let out a laugh, "Now I can kill you both at one time. Hope you said your prayers." Pulling out a large spear like weapon he thrusted it with amazing speed toward them. Hiei quickly pushed Kurama out from behind him just as the spear went threw his lower chest.

The demon laughed than disappeared. Hiei crumbled to the ground surrounded in his blood while Kurama screamed his name. "HIEI?"

Hope you liked that chapter. I know I'm evil but you'll half to wait till the next chapter. I hope I can have it up by next week. Ja...


	11. Hiei Recovering

Kurama held Hiei to him and yelled his name once more. Hiei didn't respond. Thinking quickly Kurama picked Hiei up and went quickly to the nearby cave they were headed to. He laid Hiei down and moved to the bags they had brought along.

He looked through them and found the small boxes he was looking for. Kurama opened the first one and pulled out many plant leaves and stems.

He turned back to Hiei and took off his scarf. He places it over the wound, since it would not stop bleeding. Turning back to his plants he pulled out some seeds and collected what he needed. A few tears slid down his face and he wiped them away before they reached his cheek.

When he had took off Hiei's scarf he noticed how pale and cold he felt. Fire demons are always tan and warm. The thought of returning home crossed his mind but he pushed it away. Going home would mean that he didn't plan on Hiei making it. He had to take a deep breath, Hiei would be fine. He's made it though worse.

He was mixing everything things up when he turned to look back at Hiei. He looked paler and his lips were turning blue. "Damn it why did this have to happen now?" He whispered angry. He pulled out fire seeds and started a fire close to Hiei. He hoped it would provide some warmth for him.

He started working again. He was so mad and depressed he was losing his concentration. All the keep thinking was 'Why now?' and 'Why Hiei?' Of course Kurama got no answers in return. After he mixed what he could together he turned back to Hiei and slowly pulled back the scarf.

Once some of the wound was uncovered the blood started to flow freely. Grabbing the mix he spread it on the part of the wound he exposed. When the mix hit the wound Hiei moaned in pain. Kurama's tears came back but he wiped them away before they had a chance to fall.

"I'm so sorry Koi. I have to do this or you'll bleed to death." Kurama said. As if Hiei understood his words he stopped moaning and Kurama continued putting on the paste. Once he put the paste on the whole wound he wrapped it so the paste could start healing the wound.

Making sure he kept the fire going Kurama packed all the plants and seeds away before cleaning himself up. Putting a couple guard plants at the entrance of the cave he went to the near by stream to clean up. When he arrived back at the cave he put out some of his energy to the plants.

Immediately they moved apart allowing him in before closing back up. He checked on Hiei one more time before laying next to him and falling to sleep exhausted.

The next morning Kurama woke up and checked on Hiei. Hiei still hasn't woke up at all and Kurama was thinking that it might be another day or so before he does. Kurama got up and dressed. When he finished dressing he went to check Hiei's wound.

He unwrapped it and Hiei moaned in pain. He kept whispering apologizes to Hiei. Once the wound was unwrapped he noticed that the paste was doing it's job. It's job was to slow heal the skin back together and, once healed, it would leave a small red line or nothing at all.

With a heavy sigh and a heavy heart Kurama removed some of the paste. His eyes tried to focus on there task but Kurama kept looking up to Hiei's face and watching for any signs of pain.

When none came Kurama hurried to finish and than cleaned Hiei up and dressed him. Kurama knew he couldn't stay there another night, it just wasn't possible. The demon could be back to try and kill them again.

"Hiei, love, we have to leave here and get somewhere safer. I'm going to carry you and I just want you to relax and heal for me ok?" Kurama whispered and lifted Hiei onto his back. He knew Hiei would be upset that he did this but would deal with it when that happened.


	12. Back Again

Hiei had no clue just how far Kurama carried him. It wouldn't be long before he knew either. Kurama figured that after the long walk that Hiei would be dirty and sweaty sinse it hit the middle of the day. Kurama had found a hot springs and decided to clean Hiei up. He slowly stepped into the water with his petite lover in his arms.

When Hiei's feet sank into the water his eyes opened wide and he gasped. Kurama almost dropped him in shock, "HIEI!" Hiei looked at Kurama before realizing that Kurama held him. "Put me down you crazy Fox." Hiei said in a horsed voice. Kurama only stared down at Hiei and smiled, "No, I can't. You are still very weak and I will NOT let you get yourself hurt again."

Hiei didn't look convinced. Kurama sat on a log that was in the water and placed Hiei in his lap. Hiei half floated in his lap as Kurama was careful to clean his wound. After he unwrapped it, of course. After Hiei had fallen to the ground Kurama had immediately grabbed Hiei and bandaged his wounds. So now, he had to unbandage them and clean them out.

Kurama made sure to wait until they were both safe from harm before cleaning up either of them. He knew that Hiei was a little upset about carrying him but mainly relieved that he wasn't hurt. Or at least he thinks so. "Fox? Did you get hurt at all?" Hiei asked watching Kurama closely. "No, the demon took off at he struck you. I am not harmed at all Love." Kurama said still cleaning Hiei's wounds.

Hiei figured that Kurama was telling the truth sense he didn't smell blood and he looked unharmed. Hiei leaned his head against Kurama's shoulder and closed his eyes. Though he appeared to be asleep Kurama knew he has his guard up. Hiei wouldn't take the chance of dropping it sense he has to watch out for Kurama.

Once Kurama made sure that Hiei's wounds were cleaned properly he went and cleaned them both. Hiei never moved once from his spot against Kurama. He didn't though, he liked when Hiei was so affectionate. It made him feel special, even though he knew he was special to Hiei already no matter what. It was true Hiei was very happy and that was all he wanted.

Kurama made sure to not drop Hiei and stood up carefully putting Hiei on his feet. A few seconds later Hiei felt himself being lifted out of the hot springs and a towel getting wrapped around him. Kurama than wrapped a towel around himself and led Hiei into the cave that was near the springs. "We can rest here for a bit before heading back out." Kurama said.

"Ok, sit down and rest than Fox. I'll be fine on my own for a bit. You need the most rest. Who knows how far you walked with me." Hiei said turning looking at Kurama. Before he rested Kurama put some guarding plants at the entrance and than cover it with some others. "You shouldn't use so much youki." Hiei said. Kurama nodded and went to lay down.

"This vacation has been turning out differently than we expected. We were suppose to have lots of fun." Kurama said looking at the ceiling of the cave. Hiei looked over at his mate, "It changed some but we're still going to have lots of fun. Remember this vacation isn't over." Kurama looked at Hiei, "You're right. This vacation has barely started. We still have time."

Hiei laid next to Kurama and nodded. Kurama cuddled up next to Kurama and fell asleep.

NEXT MORNING

Kurama woke up cold. That was unusual, Hiei was also a late sleeper. He sat up to figure out where Hiei was, when he noticed that he wasn't in the cave he fell asleep in. "Hiei?" He called to his mate. Hiei was next to him in a flash, "What's wrong?" "Where are we?" Kurama asked dumbfounded. Hiei than realized why his mate was worried. "We're a few miles from where we were last night. It's only morning and didn't expect you to wake up so soon." Hiei said, hoping it would calm his mate.

Alright I hope you enjoyed that chapter. And I'm sorry for not updating sooner but my dog was put to sleep and I've been depressed.


	13. Pain and Each Other

"Look Koi there's the mountains." Kurama said excitedly tugging on Hiei's hand. Hiei looked over and smiled, "Think we can make it there tonight or should we take a break?" Hiei mainly left everything up to Kurama. "I'm not sure. When I think about it I believe we're slightly behind. How about if we took our break at the bottom of the mountain?" Kurama asked.

Hiei nodded, "Just let me know if you need a break before than. We don't have to make it there." Kurama's smile was beautiful as he looked at Hiei, "Of course I wouldn't want it any other way." Sense their break yesterday they have walked at least 10 miles. They had taken a short break a while back so they could eat. Hiei kept watching Kurama to make sure that he wasn't over doing it.

Kurama ran a hand over his stomach and took a deep breath. He smiled when he felt a couple kicks. Hiei saw his smile and knew that his baby was kicking. He laid his hand over Kurama's and smiled at Hiei. That smile was for Kurama and Kurama only, at the moment. He knew that when his baby was born, weather it was a girl or boy, the he would share that smile with him or her.

Kurama stopped suddenly when he felt a small yet sharp pain. Hiei grabbed his arm so he wouldn't fall. "Fox? What's wrong Kurama?" Hiei asked nervously. When the pain went away he was able to talk again, "We just need to take a break. I've spent to much energy." Hiei lifted his fox into his arms and flitted off to a safe place where they could rest.

Kurama just closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing. He knew he didn't spend that much energy but it's like it was draining. When he felt a few more kicks that were harder than the last he knew. 'The baby must be taken away my energy.' He thought. He heard that thought and landed in a small meadow. The trees around there were think enough to allow privacy to the couple.

"How are you feeling now?" Hiei asked not letting Kurama go. "Better. The baby is sucking away my energy. We my have to stay here a while." Kurama said with a small smile. Hiei nodded than laid down in the grass and had Kurama's head lay against his chest. They laid there in comfortable silence until it put Kurama to sleep. Hiei brushed his hair back and smiled.

'In a little over a month I'm going to be a Dad. It sounds bazaar to think like that. Me, a dad? Kurama believes I'll be a good dad. How would he know? I'm just glad that I get to spend all this time with him before the baby's born.' Hiei thought, his fingers still running through Kurama's hair. Hiei closed his eyes thinking about what it would be like to hold their child.

During that times he never realized that Kurama had awaken and was watching him. 'I wonder what's he's thinking about? I feel kinda guilty falling asleep.' Kurama thought. "Hiei, is everything ok?" Kurama asked. This, of course, brought Hiei back to the real world. He looked down at Kurama and smiled, "When did you wake up?" Kurama let out a small chuckle, "Not that long. Are you alright though? You seemed deep in thought."

They started walking again and Hiei got quiet. He hasn't said much sense Kurama asked him if he was alright. Though he told Kurama, "Don't worry so much about me. I'm alright I was only thinking about our child and the wonderful life we're going to give him or her." Kurama was still worried about him though. Smiling Kurama took Hiei's hand and pulled his towards the mountain.

"Fox, slow down. I know you want to hurry there but please slow down." Hiei said. Kurama payed no attention to him and kept walking, if not speeding up. "Fox!" Hiei growled warningly. Kurama slowed a little but still said nothing. Hiei than stopped and pulled Kurama to him. Kurama's eyes widened when he felt Hiei tremble. Kurama gasped.

"Hiei, what's wrong?" Kurama asked worried now. When he tried to turn and look at Hiei, Hiei thought that he was trying to get away from his grip.. This made him hug Kurama tighter. Now, Kurama was really worried. What would make Hiei do this? What is making him tremble? Kurama wanted to know but Hiei was not answering him. "Hiei, please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you Love." He said.

His trembling slowed almost to a stop before he whispered, "I want to help you too Kurama. That's is one reason why I want to just hold you for a bit. Just let me hold you." At his mates soft request he managed to turn and cuddle up to him before wrapping his arms around Hiei and closing his eyes. Hiei moved so they could sit under a tree. "You know that this will take a day or two away from our real vacation in the mountains." Kurama said.

Hiei grunted, "Hn. This is vacation to me. I'm alone with you and our child." Hiei placed his hand on Kurama's stomach and Kurama smiled. It would be a while before they decided to get back up and continue. For some reason, though, they didn't care at the moment as they were lost in each others arms.


	14. At the Mountain

Kurama's pace picked up some as he saw the bottoms of the mountains. They had spent almost two hours in each others arms, unfortunately they had to get up and get moving. Hiei voiced that he was concerned about Kurama climbing the mountains after the incident where Kurama had pain. He had tried convincing Hiei if they didn't climb it now that it could be years before they could do it again.

In the end Hiei had lost. Though he still placed down rules about it. Them being: 1) If Kurama had more pain or was tired than they had to break. 2) When necessary Hiei would carry Kurama and 3) Under any circumstance were they to hurry in any way. Kurama agreed just so he could climb up the mountain. As it was he was tired but didn't want to cause anymore delay so said nothing.

Too bad for him Hiei had noticed. 'Why is he trying to hide the fact that he is tried? It's not that hard not to notice when he is sweating and walking way too slow.' Hiei thought. "Kurama? Let's rest here." Hiei said. "Can't we get a little closer Hiei?" Kurama asked. "No. Now let's rest. I'm getting hungry anyways." Hiei said. Really, he wasn't that hungry. He could go a lot further before eating but knew Kurama needed this break.

"Oh? Why didn't you say so Koi? Let me make you something." Kurama said. Hiei smirked knowing that he got his wish. "No, let me get it. You just rest." Hiei said. Kurama went over to the blushes, trees and weeds and collected what he could get. Most of what he picked was for eating than he grabbed some for healing. Just as he went over to sit Hiei came back with their lunch.

When Hiei saw the plants he looked questionable at his mate. "The wilderness around here is perfect to collect things to eat and for medicine." His fox explained seeing the look in his eyes. Hiei nodded and sat down to make a fire with the wood Kurama also had collected. "Don't bring to much with you Kurama. We still have to carry everything." Hiei said. Kurama smiled, "Most of it we can cook now. I have a big enough apatite."

After they finished eating They packed in the medicine plants Kurama had picked and were on their way again. Hiei noticed that Kurama was not sweating as much and was also walking much faster. Hiei watched as Kurama walked up ahead of him a little. Kurama turned back and smiled at him, "Thank you Koi for that break. I didn't realize how much I needed it."

He smiled, "Your welcome Fox. It's good to see you back to your cheerful self. You've been moping around here that I thought that a break would do you good." Kurama grinned and waited for Hiei to catch up to him before drawing him into a hug, "I love you Hiei." At the unexpected praise Hiei hugged him back, "I love you too Kurama." Kurama started walking again but this time held Hiei's hand and rubbed his round tummy.

A smirk appeared on Hiei's face, "Well I guess you are in a better mood. Your turning even more affectionate like those females." Kurama gasped letting Hiei's hand go to form a fake pout, "Now you think I'm girly. You of all people should know that I am defenately male." Hiei smirked wider, "Oh yea I know your male, but I believe now your more of what you humans call a 'girly-man'." Kurama's eyes widened and he gasped again, "You little demon. I only appear to be a girly man because you helped me be this way."

Hiei laughed as he started walking, "I still love you though, girly man or not, your still my mate." Next thing he knew he was swept up into Kurama's arm bridal style and was getting a kiss. The kiss was as if Kurama was confessing Hiei his feelings. Which, in a way, he was. "Let's get up the mountain some before another break. Does that sound good Fox?" Hiei asked.

Kurama smiled, hugged and kissed Hiei once more, "That sounds perfect My Love. Let's get going." Hiei watched as his foxy mate went towards the mountains. At that point he knew that nothing else mattered but to keep his crazy mate in line.


	15. Play Time

Boy oh boy... I was looking back at all the chapters and figured out why you all would tell me to update. All these chapters have been short, short, short. Hopefully I can make this one extra long just for all my reviewers.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 15**

"Koi, come look at this view." Kurama said. They had made it up the mountain in two days. Hiei insisted on stopping often ever since Kurama started having pains. They came whenever they wanted. Sometimes the pains were so bad Kurama would fall to his knees.

Hiei walked up next to Kurama and looked out at the view. You could see all the way to the town and beyond that even. There were lots of trees but they could see over most of them.

Hiei slipped an arm around Kurama and leaned slightly against him. After a moment Kurama put a hand on his stomach and laughed a little. Hiei looked at him, "What is it Fox?" With a smile Kurama took Hiei's hand and laid it on his stomach.

Hiei waited for something to happen than a soft tap against his palm explained it all. He grinned up at Kurama, "I guess he likes the view too." Kurama nodded and smiled wider, "Are you happy?" Without hesitation Hiei replied, "Of course I am my crazy Fox." Kurama laughed once more.

Around lunch time Hiei and Kurama had hunted and now were eating what we would call a fest. With the plants that Kurama had collected before they started there journey up the mountain there was plenty to eat. Hiei watched his crazy fox dig into his food like he hasn't eaten in days.

"Kurama slow down or your going to make yourself sick." Hiei said reaching for Kurama. He would hear nothing of it and kept eating. "Fox if you don't sow down I'm going to take the food and feed you myself." Hiei threatened.

After that Kurama slowed down and eat like he was suppose to. When they were done eating Kurama wanted to roam around a bit. They still had to find a place with shelter just in case it starting raining or anything.

"Where do you suppose we look first? You seem to be in the mood to look around more than I am." Hiei said to his beloved. Excited Kurama jumped up and grabbed Hiei's hand and pulled him off. Hiei stumbled to his feet and had to almost run at first to keep up.

They looked around until Kurama found the perfect place. It was a small cave, if you could call it that. It was more like an indent in the mountain. The top of it was angled so no rain would get in and it would keep most the wind out.

How about here Hiei?" Kurama asked. They entered the cave. It was large in the inside. Bigger than you would believe it to be. Hiei looked over at Kurama, "What do you think Fox? Is it good?" Kurama, who was looking all around, smiled, "Yes, it's fine. All I'd have to do is guard the entrance and it's ours for now."

Since they had found the cave they went back to get there belongings. Upon returning Kurama planted some seeds at the entrance and fed them so ki. Large leaf like plants covered the entrance. "There that sound do it." Kurama said.

Hiei nodded setting down his things. "How about we go hiking further up the mountain and than come back to eat and arrange things?" Hiei asked walking up behind Kurama. Kurama gave Hiei a beautiful smile, "That sounds wonderful Love. Let's go now so we still have time to hunt before sundown."

They explored the area all around the cave and even found a small stream that wasn't too far from where they were staying. "After we hunt how about we come back to the stream?" Kurama asked with a grin. Hiei shook his head and laughed, "Alright my horny fox we'll come back later. Right now let's worry about eating."

They hunted, ate, organized and even cuddled for a bit before sundown. "Do you want to go to the stream now? It looks like tonight will be fairly warm."Kurama said. Hiei shook his head a bit, "Alright let's go." Excited, Kurama hurried to collect some things to bring with them. The bag ended up being fairly heavy and Hiei carried it.

"Love let me carry it for you. I feel guilty for having to carry it." Kurama said reaching for the bag. Hiei took Kurama's hand in his and continued walking. With a sigh Kurama followed his mate to the stream.

"Here we are Kurama. Now, what did you bring with you. This thing weights a ton." Hiei said eying the bag. Kurama grinned and moved closer to Hiei, "You'll find out later Love. Right now let's relax in the stream." Hiei eyed Kurama, "Relax? How can I relax when I have a horny mate?"

Grinning Kurama slowly stripped for Hiei. Hiei eyes were locked on Kurama's though and couldn't seem to look away either. When the last of his clothes were he stepped towards Hiei. "I would take those clothes off now unless you want me too."

Locking his eyes with Kurama's again he stripped teased his mate like Kurama did for him. Once Hiei was naked he ghosted his hand across Kurama's check seductively before jumping into the stream.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. This one is actually almost three pages. I'll try to make them longer but I'm sorry if they end up short again.


	16. Returning?

I decided to try something new to make my chapters longer. So hopefully the new system will work and chapters will be longer. I was having some trouble with this chapter but I think you'll like it.

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. You all helped me get the courage to write this chapter!

**XXXXXXXXXX **

When in the stream Kurama pulled Hiei close, "Beloved your not going to leave me horny are you?" Hiei grinned at his fox, "Are you sure your up to it? I don't want to hurt you."

Kurama moaned and pulled away. Hiei watched Kurama pout and try to ignore him. "Your not getting away that easily." Hiei said reaching for Kurama. "Love, it's obvious that you don't want me so I'm not going to pressure you." Kurama simply explained.

"Baby, I always want you. I just don't want to hurt you or our child." Hiei said reassuring his mate. He knew that Kurama was trying to hide a lot of his pains so he wouldn't worry. The fact that he was hiding them worried Hiei more.

Kurama simply nodded and kept his back to Hiei. He was experiencing another pain but didn't want Hiei to make a fuss about it. Hiei, unknown to Kurama, saw him wince and lightly rib over his stomach.

'This vacation may end early. I don't want him having a baby here in the mountains. He needs to be home so Yukina can deliver the baby.' Hiei thought. His only problem was, convincing Kurama to leave early. The sly fox would want to know why than once told, would talk Hiei out of it.

"Are you alright Kurama? You seem like your in pain." Hiei said wrapping his arms around Kurama. Slowly his fed his ki to Kurama and he felt better. "I'm fine Hiei. I think this heat is zapping my energy away. As well as the child. Let's wash up and go back." Kurama said growing to large flowers

Once back at the cave, Kurama lied in the grass to sun dry. He refused to allow Hiei to dry him. Hiei sat next to Kurama in his pants, "Fox if I promise to do anything you want tonight, will you let me dry you?" Kurama glanced at Hiei, "That sounds nice. Alright you win."

Hiei took his time to dry his mate. He knew, from experience, that the longer he took to dry Kurama the harder he would be. By the time Kurama figured out what Hiei was up to he found them both naked in bed.

Straddling him was his very hard, ready to give mate. The last thing he remembered before pleasure over took him was Hiei whispering, "I love you."

The next morning Kurama woke alone in bed. Looking around he could tell the Hiei had left the cave. The leafs to the entrance where parted slightly allowing the morning sun in. Sitting up he reached for his robe before standing. By the looks of the sun he was asleep for awhile into the morning.

Going to the entrance he peaked out and still didn't see his mate. Parting the leafs he stepped out and looked around. Not far away was Hiei cooking some breakfast. When Hiei glanced over Kurama blushed and pulling the robe tighter around him. The robe was a little snug because of his large, very pregnant stomach.

"Good Morning Baby, do you sleep well?" Hiei asked. Kurama didn't look at Hiei, "Yes actually I slept very well." Kurama said blushing again. Hiei grinned and picked up some of the food he had made. Walking over to Kurama he passed it to him, "I hope that I cooked it long enough."

Kurama looked down and noticed that it was some of the vegetables that he had collected before they started their hike up. "That look fantastic Beloved. Thank you." Kurama said kissing Hiei's cheek softly.

Hiei could tell that there was something on Kurama's mind but didn't pressure him about it. He knew that Kurama would tell him when he was ready. When Hiei finished eating he stood but a hand on his arm stopped him. "Sit back down there's something I would like to talk about." Kurama said softly.

Slowly sitting back down Hiei never took his eyes off Kurama, "What's wrong Fox?" When he blushed and turned his head he waited quietly. "Hiei, I'm really enjoying our vacation and I really enjoy all the time that we have together right now. Though I would believe it would be better if we headed home soon." Kurama said.

Hiei released the breath he didn't realize he was holding, "I was going to say the same thing Kurama. Like you said I really enjoy all this but I've been really worried since you've been having lots of pains. I know you try to hide them, for what I don't know, but I how they slow hurt you more and more."

"Oh Hiei." Kurama said hugging his fire demon and tucking his head into his neck. He licked and kissed Hiei's neck and moaned when Hiei kissed him hard. Kurama pulled away after a moment to clutch his stomach and cry out. Immediately Hiei pulled Kurama into his lap and fed Kurama some of his ki.

Once Kurama's stomach felt better Hiei lifted him and went to the cave. Setting Kurama on the bed he rose and started packing their things. "Hiei?" Kurama questioned confused. "We're going home first thing in the morning tomorrow. I want to be packed so we can leave at sunrise."

Kurama said nothing and lied down and drifted off to sleep. Around lunch time Hiei woke him and fed him in bed. "Hiei I'm not frail. I can take care of myself." Kurama said as Hiei helped Kurama change into some clothes. Hiei only glanced up at Kurama before reaching for Kurama's tunic.

"I know you can but I need practice for when our child gets here and you are perfect. Now shut up and let me help you." Hiei said helping his fox into his tunic. It was the green of his eyes with roses that matched his hair. White pants underneath and a rose red slash.

Hiei heard Kurama mumble something about all his clothes making him look huge. "I love you my beautiful fox." Hiei said. Before he could say something about being called beautiful soft lips pressed against his. Hiei pulled away and Kurama clung to him, "I love you too Darling."

Hiei helped Kurama outside and to sit down. The sun was in the middle of the sky offering very little shade. Kurama, though, turned his head to the sun and closed his eyes. To him, the heat felt good against his face as a light breeze swept through.

Hiei sat on the other side enjoying the view of his fox in the sun.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

HAHA! There's another chapter. This one is actually over three pages so I'll try for 4 pages next time if not I'm sorry.

Don't forget to review. If you do than I might forget to update... hehe.


	17. Contraptions Getting Worse!

Alright, I wanted to get one more chapter out here because I have family coming in and I don't think I'll have time for another couple weeks. After my family leaves I have senior pictures for school and than my bestest friend in the WHOLE world is coming home from Ohio!!!!

So, please enjoy and remember to review or I won't think you like it and stop writing it!

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Please, Hiei, let me help you." Kurama said reaching for somethings. Hiei caught his hand and had him sit down. Without saying a word Hiei turned back to what he was doing.

Hiei was finishing packing their things. They were headed back home already. Kurama's pains had worsened over night and they hoped they could make it home in time.

Their vacation was also cut back very short. They had only been up there a week and their original plan was a month. It seems that their child wanted to come early. Though because of that Kurama was weakening faster and the baby drained more ki than before.

Kurama only had a second to take a breath before another pain hit. He leaned forward holding his stomach a pained expression on his face. Hiei heard the bed move and turned around only to catch Kurama.

He had fallen unconscious. Hiei didn't know what to do. If he flitted off to Genkai's temple he would make it there in a few hours. He could also go to Makai, but he would have to explain to Mukuro what was going on.

Their house was out of the questioned, it was further away than Genkai's. Finally he decided to see if he could wake Kurama. If he couldn't than he would go to...

"Kurama! Kurama, come on, wake up!" Hiei yelled shaking the limp form. When Hiei shook him again calling out to him Kurama only groaned. That when he figured he would go to Genkai's.

If anything worse happened he would simply open a portal to Makai and go to Mukuro. Lifting Kurama carefully into his arms he flitted off to Genkai's.

Luck must have been on his side because he made it there in a hour and a half without any trouble. His only problem was though, Kurama has yet to awaken. He ended up almost dropping Kurama when he heard Yukina call up to him from the bottom of the stairs. "Onii-san, what are you doing here?" He heard her ask.

Turning slightly with Kurama still in his arms Yukina gasped, "Get him inside." It took a minute for the words to sink into Hiei's brain before he quickly entered the temple. Genkai, unfortunately, was out at the moment.

Hiei was surprised when she handed him a yamata. "Change Kurama into that while I collect somethings." Yukina instructed and hurried from the room. Hiei wasted no time changing Kurama.

When he finished Yukina wasn't back yet so he tried calling to Kurama again. Hiei wanted him to wake up so he knew he was ok. Yukina entered the room and continued her work.

Just as she finished preparing everything Kurama groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. "That's it Kurama. Open your eyes." Hiei said and pushed his hair off his face. Kurama slowly opened his eyes and noticed Hiei first.

"Koi?" Kurama whispered. Hiei smiled and hugged his whispering, "I was so worried." and "Your awake, my fox." Kurama looked surprised at this, "What's wrong Hiei?"

Hiei slowly pulled away to look at Kurama, "You've been out almost two hours. You passed out on me at the mountain." Kurama's eyes widened knowing how worried Hiei must have been.

"Where are we?" He asked. It was Yukina who answered, "Genkai's. Hiei carried you here when he couldn't wake you." Kurama looked at her than back at Hiei. After hearing that he understood Hiei's reaction to him waking up.

"I'm sorry I worried you both. I didn't mean to." Kurama said though he was looking at Hiei the whole time. Kurama's breath than caught as he cringed in pain. Doing as he always done Hiei fed his ki to Kurama.

After a moment Kurama took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably. Yukina smiled seeing this as Hiei watched him with a worried expression.

"Let's get him into the other room with a bed." Yukina said. Carefully Hiei, once again, lifted into his arms. Only this time they were going a short distance. Hiei placed Kurama down on the bed.

Yukina set her things on the stand next to bed than asked Kurama if he felt anymore pain. Looking down a moment Kurama shook his head, "No, but I do feel uncomfortable." Yukina smiled, "That's to be expected."

When Kurama and Hiei heard her say that their baby was to be born in a couple days they only stared at her. "Well, it's true." She said. "I thought I at least had another month to go." Kurama said putting a hand on his very pregnant belly.

"Well, it's not uncommon for demon children to be born early. I know it seems like a shock but really everything is alright." Yukina said. Hiei thought for a moment than excused himself.

"Hiei? Where are you going?" Kurama asked trying to sit up from the bed. He didn't Hiei to leave him. "I'm going to call Yusuke and let him know that we're here." Hiei said. Kurama nodded and told him to hurry back.

With a kiss and an extra dose of his ki Hiei went to call Yusuke. Yusuke, to say, was shocked to hear that they were back. When he heard that the baby was coming soon he said he'd be there as fast as he could.

Hiei got off the phone and went back to his fox to tell him. Kurama laughed, "That's Yusuke for ya." The next pain came sooner than the others and Kurama's face twisted in pain.

Hiei took Kurama's hand in his and hoped that the pain would pass quickly. It didn't it lasted about three minutes and left Kurama sweaty and panting. Kurama had gripped Hiei's hand so tight that it was bright red.

Seeing this Kurama looked at Hiei guilty. Hiei, not understanding his expression, tilted his head to the side. He followed his mates gaze to his hand and he smiled, "I'm fine." Kurama blushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Hiei grinned holding his hand to Kurama's face, "You can kiss it and make it feel better." Kurama laughed slightly and instead of kissing his hand he leaned over to kiss his mate passionately.

Hearing a soft giggle from the door way they turned and saw Keiko and Yusuke in the doorway. Keiko was the one who giggled and Yusuke was grinning. "Howe are you feeling Kurama?" Keiko asked.

He smiled at little, "Better but the pains are getting worse. Thank you for coming." Both nodded coming to sit by the fox. Yusuke laid a hand on Kurama's stomach smirking when he felt the baby kick.

Keiko felt his stomach next giggling again, though this time because of the baby. "Oh, just wait until you have the baby, he or she will be so beautiful." She said smiling at Kurama. He smiled back.

Another pain sharper than the last made him grip the sheets in his hand. He forced himself to take deep breaths and try to relax. This one didn't last long but the pain made it worse than the last.

Yukina saw this and had Keiko and Yusuke leave the room. "Do you mind if I do a quick check up on the child?" Yukina asked when Keiko and Yusuke left the room. Kurama looked to Hiei than shook his head, "I don't mind."

When Yukina was finished she looked at Kurama, "I'm sorry Kurama. Your going to be uncomfortable for a few days. Your body is already switching to the delivering part of the pregnancy. I can give you something to ease the pain but not to completely get rid of it."

Kurama smiled at her, "Thank you Yukina some medicine would help a lot." Smiling happily she quickly left to get the medicine leaving Hiei and Kurama alone. "Are you sure you'll be alright Baby? I want to feel as comfortable as you can." Hiei said.

"The medicine Yukina is getting will help ease the pain and hopefully can let me sleep a few hours. I'm tired but I know I will not be able to sleep." Kurama said. Hiei sat next to him and had Kurama lean against his chest, "I'm sure you'll asleep in no time."

Yukina came back in and gave Kurama the medicine. Hiei was right, Kurama fell asleep a couple minutes after taking the medicine. "The medicine will settle within the hour so he may be sleeping longer than he thought." Yukina said smiling at Hiei.

Hiei smiled back at her, "Thank you little sister. At least I know he's getting rest. I don't believe he had been able to sleep well." Yukina nodded understanding why. The baby took more than just Kurama's ki. His energy was always drained and tired easily.

Though, most the time he didn't want Hiei to know. Being mates Hiei knows when Kurama is in a lot of pain or tired. "I'll make something to eat and bring it to you. You just stay there and allow Kurama to rest." Yukina said and hurried from the room.

Yusuke and Keiko were curious if Kurama was ok. Yukina said that he was sleeping and Hiei was with him. Than said how she was going to make something to eat for everyone. Keiko followed Yukina to help her and Yusuke when to check on Kurama.

When Yusuke cracked open the door he saw Hiei watching him. "Hey, how is he?" Yusuke asked looking at Kurama. "He's worn out and is now getting extra rest. He should feel better when he wakes." Hiei said whispering.

Yusuke nodded and smiled at the two. 'I'm so happy for them. Damn, I wish I had a camera.'

**XXXXXXXXX**

Have a happy forth of July! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!

Slivermane1, kaoi mustang, Japanese Angel, Chibi Tsuki Hikari ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!!!!!!!!


	18. A Baby?

I might just have it maybe 19 chapters instead of 20. Depends on how this one turns out!

Please enjoy! I can't sleep right now because I went to the beach today and went to SeaWorld yesterday and got reeeaaaalllly burnt. I had fun though :)

I also had request for the baby to be twins. One even asked if it was twins. So, I hope you like what I came up with.

**XXXXXX**

It has been about five days and Kurama was in labor. Hiei, Kurama, Yukina, and Genkai were the only ones in the room. "Almost time Kurama. Your body has almost finishing changing." Genkai said from between his legs.

Kurama laid on his back on the bed. He was sweaty and panting. He was in complete pain that would not stop this time. He was holding Hiei's hand in an almost-death-grip.

Hiei sat next to him and wiped his brow. Hiei ignored the pain in his hand because he knew Kurama was in much more pain. Yukina watched sadly as Kurama kept his face in a painful grim. She watched her brother wipe his brow with a wet rag.

After a few more moments Kurama's face relaxed slightly. Genkai looked up at Kurama, "You should feel better. It wont last long so just take your time and breath slowly." His hand loosened around Hiei's as he took a deep breath.

Hiei soothed him and kept wiping his brow. "Just relax, everything will be fine." Kurama relaxed against Hiei and sighed. Closing his eyes he thought of the child he was going to have anytime now.

Just as Genkai said, the pain didn't last long and Kurama gripped Hiei's hand again. Suddenly he felt pain like no other than seemed almost numb. "Alright on the next pain I want you to push." Genkai said.

Kurama looked at Hiei. This was it, their baby was going to be born. An hour later Kurama pushed their child into the world. Yukina took the baby and went to clean him up. "It's a boy." Genkai said.

Kurama went to smile when he heard his new son's first cry outside the room. He didn't have time to though, just as Yukina walked in Genkai said, "Let's have another."

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other than at Genkai, "Another?" Yukina smiled, "Yes, you're having twins. Isn't it exciting?" Eyes wide they looked at Genkai. "Twins?" Kurama asked able to keep his voice under control.

Before another word was spoken Kurama bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. "Push." Genkai said. Kurama opened his eyes a little, took a deep breath and pushed. It, to his surprise, hurt even more than the first.

He cried out and whimpered. Though only after about another hour he pushed the baby out. Kurama collapsed against the pillows and sighed. He felt warm lips press against his than a nuzzle against his neck.

"Just relax, thank you for my children. I love you." Hiei whispered in Kurama's ear. Opening his eyes a little Kurama smiled lazily at Hiei, "I love you too, Baby." Hiei's eyes widened when Yukina put a little baby in his arms before giving the other to Kurama.

"You have a boy and a girl. Congratulation's." Yukina said and smiled. Hiei held his son as Kurama held his daughter. Their son had black hair like Hiei's and deep green eyes like Kurama. Sliver fox ears peaked through the soft hair and a sliver tail.

Their daughter was just alike. Except she had red fox ears and tail and Hiei's red eyes. Her black hair had strips of sliver and her bangs were red. "Do you have names for them?" Genkai asked.

Hiei looked at Kurama and they shared a nod. "Our daughter's name is Reiji and our son is Ryu." Kurama said. "What wonderful names." Yukina said. Hiei grinned, "We had boys and girls names picked out long ago because Kurama couldn't wait."

Kurama laughed, "Yes, but these names only came up with a months time. They suit them somehow." All four nodded in acceptance. "We'll leave you two alone. If you need anything though just call." Genkai said and her and Yukina left.

"Can you believe it? Twins?" Kurama asked. Hiei smiled at him, "No, not really but I'm so happy." Kurama leaned his head against Hiei's shoulder and smiled. Reiji and Ryu looked up at their parents and grinned.

Kurama brushed back some of Reiji's red bangs from her face. She reached out and took a couple of his fingers into his hand. With wide red eyes she looked at Kurama. "Oh Hiei, they're sop sweet. Just like their daddy." Kurama said.

"Are you calling me sweet fox?" Hiei asked. Kurama only laughed.

**XXXXXX**

I know that it is short but I had to leave it off somehow. The next chapter is the last one and it's when the twins are older. So, it'll only be 19 chapters. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this. I hope to finish this soon and start the next.

Thank you to all my reviewers.


	19. Happily Ever After

**AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! This is the last chapter!!!!! I can't believe it. Oh and I forgot to say last chapter:**

**Reiji means Midnight **

**Ryu means Dragon**

**They are 10 years old in this. Kurama, Hiei, Reiji and Ryu all live happily in a large house that i mostly surrounded by forest.**

**XXXXXX**

Kurama stopped in time as his son and daughter ran in front of him. "Slow down you two I almost hit you." He called after them. They both stopped and looked at him, "Sorry Papa."

He brought the groceries into the kitchen and started emptying them. Hiei came downstairs and saw Kurama in he kitchen. "I didn't know you were here." He said. He went over to help his mate.

"I just got home. We have to teach those kids of yours not to run full speed in the house." Kurama said kissing Hiei. "Is everyone alright?" Hiei asked. Kurama continued putting groceries away, "Yes, luckily I stopped in time. I believe they went to Ryu's room."

"There birthday is in about a month. Any ideas on what we should do?" Hiei asked. Kurama never got to answer as the call of "Daddy" and "Papa" were heard. The call was followed b loud thuds on the stairs.

"Can me and Reiji go play in the forest?" Ryu asked. They entered the kitchen, "Please? We want to get out." "As long as Hiei is willing to go with you." Kurama said. Reiji looked up at her papa, "Your not coming?"

He smiled at her, "No, I have to make lunch for all of us. We can all go out later and play. Right now, if you want, you can just go with daddy." Agreeing, Hiei and the kids went out back.

From the kitchen was a large window that allowed you to see most of the backyard. While he made lunch, Kurama watched his family out back with a smile on his face. He smiled when he saw Ryu trying to get Hiei to use his Jagan to find Reiji.

'So, they're playing hide and seek.' He thought glancing back out the window. Ryu was just about Hiei's height while Reiji was several inches shorter. Ryu wore his hair to his shoulders and always wore black.

Reiji had long hair and wore brighter colors. Reiji was a plant welder, like her papa and Ryu loved swords, like his dad. Both were very smart and fast learners. Since they were born their ears and tails have been concealed. They enjoyed playing games like hide and seek and tag.

Kurama finished lunch and went out back to get his family. It was a routine, of sorts, that they did. When in Ningenkai Kurama would cook the meals, the kids sometimes helping. When in Makai Hiei and Kurama hunted and cooked.

Ryu was beginning to learn how to hunt. Reiji would only watch for now. She was always offered to help hunt for training but she always refused. Though she would follow Ryu around as he hunted.

"Lunch is ready. Let's go eat." Kurama said. Though he never raised his voice Reiji, who was hiding in the forest, ran out, "Yea, food." Like Hiei, Reiji had a sweet tooth and also loved vegetables.

"Have you thought of what we're doing for our birthday?" Ryu asked as they ate. Kurama glanced up at him from his plate, "Not yet. I still have to talk with your dad about that. I do have an idea though."

Reiji rolled her eyes. Every year her papa said that and Ryu would try to get it out of him. Hiei would grin and glance at Kurama. They would share a nod and ignore Ryu. Ryu would than complain that it wasn't fair and than try to get them to tell her.

Neither found out till their birthday though. This year Kurama was thinking big this year. He wants to bring them to Makai. The last time they were their the kids were about 4. This was also the year that Hiei handed his sword down to Ryu.

Kurama was still deciding on what to get Reiji. He didn't want her to feel left out. After they finished eating Hiei cleaned up. Kurama took the kids out back again and Hiei joined them shortly after that.

The rest of the day was spent outside playing games. A month later Kurama and Hiei took Ryu and Reiji to the Makai. Ryu got Hiei's sword and started real sword lessons instead of using a shinai.

Reiji got a pendent Kurama made out of plants. It had a fox and dragon, who represented Kurama and Hiei. There was another fox though it had dragon wings and green eyes, it represented Ryu. The last was a another fox and it had dragon red eyes, it represented her.

Looking around at his family Kurama smiled, 'Time to live happily ever after.' Laughing he ran after Ryu who tagged him.

**XXXXXX**

**Dum dum dum!!!! IT'S THE END!!!!!!! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Gives you an idea on how the kids grow up. I hope to have the next fan fction out soon so look forward to it.**


End file.
